


The Best is Yet to Come

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No amount of research or workouts or time on the salmon ladder can prepare him for it and that’s terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written in direct relation to _Love’s in the Air Tonight_ , but can definitely be read as a stand alone, too. Thanks to **quisinart4** for the prompt. Title found in Keith Urban's _Once in a Lifetime_.

Slipping out of her coat, she tosses it over the end of the bar as he falls against the wall behind her, breathing shallow, eyes wide.

He’s been silent the whole ride back to Verdant, hands alternately fisting in his coat and reaching for her, thumb stroking over the back of her hand.

More to reassure himself than her, she knows.

Just like she knows it’s not that he’s upset about the news, he just can’t quite wrap his head around it. No amount of research or workouts or time on the salmon ladder can prepare him for it and that’s terrifying.

Hell, it scares her knowing and she’s been steeling herself for either answer for the past three plus months.

The door swings shut behind John and she shrugs as he tips his head to where Oliver stands, eyes pressed closed, hands buried in his pockets.

She really should have cancelled this lunch meeting the minute she realized what appointment they were attending beforehand. Even from the car she could have called, begging off because she was tired. Thea would have understood.

And really, it’s just the bi-weekly meeting to discuss stock and plan any new events. They usually get through it in ten minutes and spend the rest of the time laughing and talking. Enjoying being together without having to worry about interruptions from social climbing acquaintances or Moira quizzing them about personal priorities.

It easily could have been pushed back a day or—

“Lis!” Her full name is too many syllables for her sister-in-law to be bothered with and she grins as the younger woman tosses her bag on the bar and pulls her into a hug. “How was the appointment? Are there new pictures of my soon-to-be niece or neph—”

The words die as she spots her brother behind them, the hug tightening even further if it’s at all possible. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, Doctor Hilt said everything looks good. It’s just...”

“A girl...”

He exhales it, pushing off the wall and sliding onto a barstool, his hand roughly running through his hair.

Breaking out of Thea’s embrace, she grins as his mouth curves up, happiness warring with fear in the set of his shoulder, the light of his eyes.

“...hope you don’t need the doctor to tell you you’re wife’s a girl, Ollie.” Thea teases, eyebrow lifting.

He just glares in response, hands flexing on the edge of the bar as Felicity carefully settles on the stool next to him.

“No...” She leans against him, her shoulders shaking with laughter as his fingers lace through hers once more. “We’re _having_ a girl; you’re going to have a niece.”

There’s silence for a solid minute and then suddenly it seems like the room explodes with laughter and shouts and Felicity feels it crash around her.

There are only four of them in the whole place, but the noise fills the room, love and joy overwhelming her.

“Nicely done, man. Serves you right, too.” Digg’s hand clamps down on Oliver’s shoulder no less than three times, his amusement evident. "Just think of all the QC merchandise you’re going to have make in pink.”

“And the tea parties, Ollie! I’ll buy her a whole set: cups, saucers, those tiny spoons. You’ll have to be ready to dress up though, tea is usually a formal—”

John is flat out hysterical now, tears rolling down his face as his chest rumbles with laughter. “Oh, and just wait til she starts dating.”

Oliver groans next to her, his forehead falling against the bar and she has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning at the mental image of her husband looming over a gangly twelve-year-old, quizzing him on his intentions towards their daughter.

Instead, she spins her stool towards him and sends a glare over her shoulder at Tweedledee and Tweedledum. “Ok, let’s not rush her, please. She’s not even born yet.”

“Exactly.” His tone is rough and warm as he tugs her from her seat, pulling her close. “I can’t wait though. Even if it does mean there might be cheerleading and manicured nails in my future.”

Laughing, she rocks up on her toes, mouth brushing across his jaw as her voice drops so only he can hear. “I’ll stock up on green nail polish, just in case.”


End file.
